Someone I Used to Know
by Shark Bacon
Summary: Kinn. Based on the song by Gotye. After a rough break up, sometimes people cling to the only thing they have left in their life. Which could happen to be other people hurting the same way they are. Living in the same house. One chapter drabble.


A/N: YES. anyway, I heard this song that Glee's going to cover on 4/10 - and I'm mega excited for it. But, let's be honest, I'm not like a big Blaine fan.

But what I am? A total hardcore Kinn fan.  
>I don't really think it's spoilery or anything, it's just the song they're going to do- which obviously existed before they ever decided to cover it. So I'm going to say, no, not spoilery.<p>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I.  
><em>Now and then I think of when we were together <em>  
><em>Like when you said you felt so happy you could die <em>  
><em>Told myself that you were right for me <em>  
><em>But felt so lonely in your company <em>  
><em>But that was love and it's an ache I still remember<em>

The break up was rough for Finn. But he couldn't say it was something he didn't see coming. Rachel was always looking for something bigger. And he was always looking for something that was enough. He had dreams, just not as big of dreams as Rachel.

For weeks, he would find himself laying in bed and staring at the ceiling, thinking of all the good times. But then, underneath all the good times, there was a strong pang of hurt for all the bad times. She was never really there for him, but he still clung desperately to her.

Finn knew now how wrong he was for giving her so much of his time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

II.  
><em>You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness <em>  
><em>Like resignation to the end <em>  
><em>Always the end <em>  
><em>So when we found that we could not make sense <em>  
><em>Well you said that we would still be friends <em>  
><em>But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over<em>

It was like a flood of relief, really, when Blaine had left him. It hurt, definitely, but they both knew they had to head their own separate ways. Kurt was beautiful and free, and wanted so greatly to travel to New York and chase his dreams. Blaine was so terribly feet-on-the-ground, with extremely reliable and realistic dreams of going to law school and becoming a lawyer.

Not that there was anything wrong with that. But it wasn't Kurt's dream.

So when Blaine told him that they should probably part ways and see other people, Kurt cried and cried, but his heart felt lifted. He wasn't tied to anyone, anything. He had always felt free, but never before the break up had he realized how tied down he was. He could chase his dreams with nothing holding him back.

They still wanted to text and speak to each other. They could be friends. Best friends, even. It was hard at first, not sending "I love you" and hearts, but they could work it out. Kurt was sure of it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

III.  
><em>But you didn't have to cut me off <em>  
><em>Make out like it never happened <em>  
><em>And that we were nothing <em>  
><em>And I don't even need your love <em>  
><em>But you treat me like a stranger <em>  
><em>And that feels so rough <em>  
><em>You didn't have to stoop so low <em>  
><em>Have your friends collect your records <em>  
><em>And then change your number <em>  
><em>I guess that I don't need that though <em>  
><em>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<em>

It wouldn't have hurt nearly as bad if she hadn't been so terrible. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe distance was helping them both get over each other. But it ached and ached in Finn's poor heart. He felt like his entire body was made of his heart, covered in cracks and bruises. Every time she passed him in the hall without a second glance, every time she sang openly in glee club, and not singing to him with her beautiful eyes in his direction- Finn nearly broke down. She didn't avoid him, she just ignored him. She didn't avert her gaze or take a different path. She just treated him as if they'd never met.

Finn had noticed that he wasn't the only one crying at night, either. There was another broken soul in the Hummel-Hudson household, his sobbing clearly audible through the paper thin walls.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

IV.  
><em>Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over <em>  
><em>But had me believing it was always something that I'd done <em>  
><em>And I don't want to live that way <em>  
><em>Reading into every word you say <em>  
><em>You said that you could let it go <em>  
><em>And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know<em>

He thought they could be friends.

And maybe, they could have been, before Sebastian.

It wasn't the fact that Blaine was with another guy. Kurt could get over that. It was because of the relationship they had formed. It was disgusting to Kurt, seeing them so flagrantly swapping saliva, so obviously sleeping together after only a week or so of dating.

And Blaine stopped texting. Stopped calling. Maybe it was Sebastian being jealous, or maybe Blaine just forgot about him, dropped him in the past.

That's when Kurt started thinking. About the drinking, about the problems. When he'd pushed him into things, bossed him around. Damn near forced himself on him in the car. All the pain he'd caused.

He wished he could just forget.

Kurt had noticed that Finn had been dumped by Rachel, as well. He was pretty broken up over it, hardly eating and retreating into his room early in the evening to sit and stew.

Maybe they could talk. Vent a little.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

V.  
><em>But you didn't have to cut me off <em>  
><em>Make out like it never happened <em>  
><em>And that we were nothing <em>  
><em>And I don't even need your love <em>  
><em>But you treat me like a stranger <em>  
><em>And that feels so rough <em>  
><em>You didn't have to stoop so low <em>  
><em>Have your friends collect your records <em>  
><em>And then change your number <em>  
><em>I guess that I don't need that though <em>  
><em>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<em>

Finn couldn't deal with it. He couldn't watch her every day, he couldn't deal with her treating him like they didn't even know each other. Like he wasn't the person that took her virginity. Like he wasn't her first love. He wanted to transfer out so badly, but knew the Hummel-Hudson household wasn't high enough on their funds for him to go to Dalton like Kurt had.

He'd spoken to Kurt the night before, as well. Turns out, Kurt was just as tore up as he was. Thinking of Blaine treating Kurt that way infuriated him. Blaine making out with another guy, sleeping with another guy, only a few weeks after their break up? It was terrible. At least Rachel hadn't ran out and slept with another guy.

The very thought made Finn sick to his stomach.

He felt terrible for Kurt. He wished someone would treat him the way he deserved to be treated.

Like someone pure and wonderful. Not like a broken toy that's tossed off to the side for a newer model.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

VI.  
><em>I used to know <em>  
><em>That I used to know<em>  
><em>Somebody . . .<em>

Kurt had gone to talked to Finn, as nervous as it had made him. It was nice, actually. It seemed Finn was as mad at Blaine as he was, which was comforting in a way.

Finn was so sensitive. He wanted Rachel to be free to follow her dreams, but he hoped maybe they could figure something out. He'd admitted to Kurt that he'd suspected they'd break up for good someday, but he sincerely had hoped in his heart that they wouldn't.

Kurt loved his brother confiding in him. He felt close to Finn.

He'd never really felt like they were "brothers," but maybe they could be good friends.

Kurt wanted to hug Finn and thank him over and over for listening to him, and for telling him his problems, but held back. He didn't want to scare him off. Finn was really all he had at the time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was sort of all of the sudden.

They'd spent seven or eight nights sitting up for hours, talking about their problems. It started with the break ups. Then school. Then graduation. And _after_ graduation.

The great big _After_. Capital A _After_.

Finn admitted his fears and lack of reliable plans. Kurt admitted his terror of not making it in New York.

And they made a pact. If one of them didn't make it, they'd call the other and give them a hand. They'd always be there for each other and help each other out. They'd lived together for over a year now, they could surely continue without problems.

And Finn gave Kurt a hug. Not a one-armed side hug, or an awkward hug-your-grandma hug. A real, strong, warm hug. Kurt had never felt so enveloped in warmth and safety in his life. He was almost disappointed when Finn let go and bid him goodnight.

But he knew they were closer than ever before, and was thankful for someone to be there for him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

One year later, that call came.

Finn flipped open his cell phone (opting for an old school flip phone instead of a touch screen- clumsy fingers), not at all surprised to see the name on his screen. They spoke often, at least a few times a week, if not every day.

This phone call was different, though.

It didn't start with "Hey, what's up?"

It started with "I miss you and hate New York."

The conversation was long and detailed, about how awful the city was, how awful the people were, and how talented his college classmates were, and how far behind he was, and how much he hated school, and how small his apartment was, and how expensive everything was. And how much he missed Finn. He missed Finn so much.

He wanted so desperately to come back to Ohio and stay with Finn. He promised he could pull his weight, which made Finn laugh, as if he'd doubted that for a second.

But Finn didn't want him to give up. Not so quickly. He didn't question that New York was awful. He knew that it was surely a lot of fun for a visit, but to live there? He imagined it would get tiresome very quickly. But Kurt had such big dreams, and he'd chased them so wonderfully. He didn't want Kurt to give up quite yet.

So he told him to think some more, and call him next week with a final decision. But he was always welcome with Finn. To be honest, Finn really missed him too.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A week went by and finally Kurt called. And he claimed he had made a decision. He'd thought long and hard, and really, truly knew what he wanted.

And it wasn't New York.

He had a plane ticket that afternoon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Kurt arrived at Finn's apartment door, the first thing Finn did was wrap him in the same hug that Kurt had already felt and loved. And he dragged him inside and spun him around, overjoyed.

Normally, Kurt would critique the slightly messy abode, but today was not the day, he was finally home with someone who actually cared about him. Nothing else mattered.

Then Finn suggested dinner, and Kurt couldn't turn him down, even though he had just dropped out of college and money was surely going to be a little tight.

And almost like a real date, Finn told him to order whatever he wanted and it was all on him. But Kurt hadn't changed that much. He ordered a simple salad with Italian dressing, and Finn ordered steak. It was a special occasion after all.

They didn't speak of old or new relationships, or even old memories. They spoke of future plans. Kurt hoped to get a job in a clothing store and work his way up to a high level manager, Finn was working as a mechanic, using the skills he'd learned in Burt's shop.

After dinner (Finn leaving a generous tip, feeling he couldn't just order a steak and tip meagerly), they walked slowly out towards the park, not speaking much on the way.

Finally, Finn inquired about Kurt's relationships, which were nonexistent. As were Finn's. But Finn did admit interest in one special someone.

Kurt laughed and inquired who the lucky lady was, but his heart secretly sunk. Not that he was upset with Finn for having interest, he simply didn't want to share his quality time with some girl. Especially not some girl like Rachel.

But Finn shrugged and said he wasn't really sure about it yet. That he wasn't sure if it would work out. If they were interested in him.

Kurt scoffed, replying that anyone that didn't return Finn's feelings was making a terrible decision, as he was the most sensitive, sweetest person in the entire world.

And that's when Finn spun Kurt around and pressed himself against him, half going in for a kiss, but half pausing, uncertain.

Kurt was shaking, unsure of what was happening or how to react to it. Finally, after what felt like eternity (but what was probably less than a minute) Finn said slowly that maybe Kurt was what he needed. And maybe they could make it work. And he'd never been happier with anyone else.

And all the sudden it was like a slew of words and explanations, and apologies for acting so rashly, and begging for him to not run away and to please not to go back to New York, he'd missed him so much.

And Kurt finally put each of his hands on both of Finn's cheeks, the short bristles of a five o'clock shadow rough against his soft palms. He was never going back to New York, and couldn't be happier with anyone else. And whatever they were, it was what they were going to be.

And Kurt finished the kiss that Finn had chickened out on.

They were going to be whatever it was that they were right now. For the rest of capital A After high school.

After all, it was sort of in the pact. To be there for each other forever.

So that's what they'd do.

No matter what.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: I dunno.

Short thing, cuz of the song I was listening to. I feel like maybe I made up a lot of words, and don't feel like spell checking XD

So give me a break if I misspelled something. I did my best.

Anyway, reviews sort of rock, so hook me up, yeah?  
>Tell me how I did.<p>

Thanks for reading :D

EDIT: Sorry if you happened to try to read this within the first hour that I posted it. Sometimes Fanfiction decides to post your stories, but then mega effs them up. But I fixed it. (I think.)


End file.
